For love
by I'mDePorcelana
Summary: Ambos rompieron la regla de los Nephilim al tener relaciones sexuales; Maia fue condenada a una vida mortal sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado y Darkmen es condenado a aceptar su papel de la Muerte. Caminando solo en el universo con una vida inmortal, lo menos que espero fue encontrarse con Bella-la reencarnación de Maia-al escuchar su llamado. Tendría que llevarse su alma ¿O no?.
1. Prologue

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::For Love :::.**

**#FL**

**.**

**.**

**_A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa._**

**_-Edgar Allan Poe._**

**.**

_~Prologue~_

**.**

_1320- Chicago._**  
**

La fuerte brisa enviada por los Serafines quienes habían observado con atención su acto desesperado y estúpido, parecían desterrados ciegos en su labor, siguiendo sus instintos y destruyendo a quienes rompieron las divinas reglas de Dios. En este caso, la regla de los Nephilim.

Los arboles parecían bailar en un movimiento variado, loco y anticipado de que algo iba a pasar; El cielo estaba oscuro y destinado para una fuerte tormenta, las aves volaban hacia el norte lejos de donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión y las personas aterradas ante tal suceso salían del estado o se resguardaban en sus casas.

Maia con su vestido suave de seda blanco, sus pies desnudos y sus largas alas blancas, se anticipaba a su muerte, a su condena y a su posible destrucción.

Darkmen quien con sus ojos oscuros de la rabia y el miedo, buscaba posibles soluciones para evitar lo que se aproximaba aunque el ya supiese que no había nada que los detendrían; sus alas doradas radiantes delataban su debilidad y sus manos temblorosas y sudadas trataban de proteger a su amante de la maldición que pronto los arrasarían.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, la puerta de la aislada cabaña empezó a temblar junto con todas las paredes de esta, los truenos se escuchaban mas cercas y más fuertes y el frió era insoportable, inestable.

Las paredes de madera solida se hicieron pequeños pedazos que caían dejándolos al descubierto, los decores de su cabaña fueron desapareciendo y al terminar, un circulo de Ángeles buenos y malos con sus alas erguidas y preparadas se enfrentaban en silencio con sus miradas fijas a ellos. Un conversación silenciosa cruzaba el claro, decidiendo y ordenando.

El primero en hablar fue el Duque de la codicia.

-Vaya Darkmen, no me esperaba esto. Es decir, pensé que tenias mejor gusto...-Hablo calmado, con sus ojos negros y sus labios que apenas se movían para articular las palabras. -Es una regla tanto en el bien como en el mal y temo, que Lucifer ya a tomado su decisión en cuanto a tu castigo.

Darkmen asintió, receloso y desesperado-Cualquier castigo que me propongan sera bien recibido, siempre y cuando, la dejen ir.

-Eso no esta en nuestro control, Darkmen. No nos incumbe que le pueda pasar a ella-Intervino el Duque de la Envidia.

-Exactamente-Hablo ahora Daniel, tío de Maia-Aunque me duela tener que entrar a la situación, nosotros somos los que tenemos control sobre ella, y, como sabrás ustedes no serán una excepción a su castigo. Cualquier alguien que rompa una regla sera castigado severamente.

Maia Negó con la cabeza soltando el agarre de su novio, quien se negaba en dejarla ir.

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-Habló-No e roto solo esta regla, si no, que también me temo que e tomado un cuerpo inocente y humano. Algo que no estaba permitido. No aceptar y quejarme no es mi naturaleza, Dark. Lo merezco. Más pienso que tu eres el inocente en esta situación.

-¿Como puedes siquiera pensar eso?-Pregunto desconcertado.

-¡Pero que emotiva situación!-Se burlo uno de los duques-Creo que es hora de que la sueltes-Mandó.

Sin ganas de querer hacerlo, sus manos se alejaron de su Ángel dejándola expuesta y libre.

La pareja se puso de pie con un movimiento rápido y uniforme, se encontraban en el medio del círculo y la lluvia que caía abundante los mojaba y ensuciaba. El sonido del universo pareció concentrarse en ese solo momento, en ese único lugar, era temible.

-Darkmen Edward Karamazov, Hijo de Augusto Karamazov y Uno de los mejores Ángeles del infierno-Negó-No me esperaba más de ti.

-Lucifer no ve esto como algo malo, el dijo que, desflorar y llevar al pecado a un Ángel era maravilloso y que ya te encuentras capacitado para llevar tu papel. Así que, como habrás entendido, desde este momento mismo tomaras el puesto de tu padre convirtiéndote en la muerte misma-Anunció Lilith.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Lilith ex-esposa de Adán y Darkmen su antiguo Amante. Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con dos posos de mercurio que lo miraban fijamente con un dejé de asombro.

-¿Muerte?-Preguntó.

-Lo siento-Le respondió-Te amo, Maia. Debí habértelo dicho antes.

-¿Seras la muerte?

-Así es-Dijo dándole un ultimo beso-Adiós, Mi amor.

Sin mas que decir, todos los Ángeles caídos se elevaron como uno y se fueron.

-Confié en ti, Hija-Dijo su padre-Nuestro superior esta muy decepcionado y yo no me encuentro diferente. ¿Un demonio, Maia? Siempre fuiste diferente.

-Lo siento.

-Tus disculpas ya no sirven de nada-Suspiró-Hemos decidido que, te volverás mortal y todos tus recuerdos serán borrados. Dejaras de ser inmune a la muerte tanto como a las enfermedades.

Ser mortal: El peor castigo para un Ángel. Acostumbrados a tenerlo todo con un chasquido de dedos, tener poder sobre todo y todos; un castigo como ser un débil mortal que envejece y muere, para ellos, era como ir al infierno.

-¿Voy a reencarnar? ¿Cuando muera, iré al cielo como un alma más?

-Tu existencia como un Ángel sera borrada desde ahora.

-¿Y el bebe?

-Ya sabes lo que haremos con el bebe.

-¡No!-Exclamó-No pueden, no tiene la culpa...

-No podemos arriesgarnos, Maia.

Sus lagrimas caían al suelo convirtiéndose en diamantes diminutos, se agarraba firmemente el vientre y cerraba los ojos.

-Lo lamento-Le susurró antes de que el silencio la inundara. Antes de que el tiempo parara.

Perdida y sola, se encontró caminando hacia la única luz de la habitación. Caminando a su nuevo comienzo.

* * *

_***Lilith: Antes de que Adán se estuviera con Eva, solía tener a Lilith como esposa.**_

_***Serafines: son, de acuerdo a teología cristiana, el primero de los nueve coros o tipos de "espíritus bienaventurados" de la angelología cristiana. Pertenecen al orden más alto de la jerarquía más elevada, junto con querubines y tronos, ya que no están hechos a imagen y semejanza de Dios, sino que son parte o esencia de Él, como "hijos" o "parte" suya. Según la biblia, el profeta Isaías vio serafines durante una visión.**_

_***Neplilim: Hijos entre Un Angel y un Humano. En mi historia, tambien se pueden crear Nephilim entre dos Angeles. Sin embargo, no puede ser si los Serafines no lo aprueban. Los Serafines nunca supieron lo de Darkmen y Maia..**_


	2. Vita Nova

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::For Love :::.**

**#FL**

**.**

**.**

**_¿Cuántas vidas han de pasar,_**

**_Antes de que encuentre mi luz interna?_**

**_¿Cuántos caminos debo andar,_**

**_Hasta que mi alma se libere de sus cadenas?_**

**_¿de donde vengo?, ¿A dónde voy?_**

**_Mi alma espera el momento_**

**_En que a de volver_**

**_A fusionarse con el creador_**

**_Pues todo termina donde empezó_**

**_Llegue a la tierra, tan solo a aprender y_**

**_A muchas vidas emprender_**

**_Y tras uno y otro constante renacer,_**

**_Constantemente evoluciona mi ser._**

**_Más aun atado a la rueda de la reencarnación_**

**_Busco el secreto que me ayude_**

**_A volver,_**

**_Que me desate de las ataduras de la carne_**

**_Para volar hacia la luz,_**

**_Y así de las tinieblas liberarme._**

_ **- Jesús Camarena Izquierdo**_

**.**

_~Vita Nova~_

**.**

_2005. Forks- Washintong_

Unas manos suaves y grandes pasaron de un lado a otro por encima de su cara blanca y perdida. Otra vez.

Regresando a la realidad y espantando sus pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente, parpadeo varias veces y contesto:

-¿Que quieres, Emmett?

-Estas perdida hoy, Abely-Contestó divertido-¿Pensando en el novio?

-Como si tuviera-susurró-Odio que me llames Abely, Emmett. Bella, así me llamo.

-No, no es cierto-Intervino Alice.

-Es como me gusta que me llamen-chasqueó la lengua negando.

Se había vuelto normal el que su pensamientos la consumieran y la alejaran de la realidad; los sonidos y colores parecían desaparecer creando otros en su lugar; soñaba despierta como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia sus sueños, sueños raros, profundos e irreales.

Una libreta marrón de cuero que ocupaba el cajón de su mesa de noche cerrado con llave, narraban exactamente los sucesos de su sueño anterior a su despertar. Aveces eran aterradores, aveces se hacían reales. Pero, solo uno lograba llamarle la atención, uno que se repetía antes de que ocurriera el segundo sueño, donde parecía otra época, otra vida. Otra ella.

En su sueño, el cual es tan claro como la misma visión, se encuentra ella con una vestido viejo y desgastado, desgastado por la larga caminaría para encontrar comida para sus hermanos y viejo por la razón de que fue robado de el baúl de su madre. Lleva a cada lado de su mano un balde de agua que se encontraba lleno hasta el tope, una playa parecía lo que la rodeaba, dado que, el rió era largo y grueso. Luego a unos metros el bosque se fraccionaba en cuatro caminos donde solo ella había seguido tres, el cuarto era oscuro y siniestro, lo odiaba. Daba miedo.

Ese día se había retrasado y tuvo que salir tarde en busca de suministros, justo ese día el cuarto camino le había llamado la atención. Una leve sombra sin forma se paseo en la entrada de ese camino, transmitía energía y era negra como la noche. se la quedo observando con miedo a que sintiera su presencia mientras pensaba en su huida, pero, también se la quedo mirando con curiosidad y desdén.

La sombra desapareció en su amiga oscuridad despertando en la chica deseos de mirar más allá, de observar que habitaba allí y si tenia un poco de suerte: encontrar comida. Siempre era bueno tener suministro y unos buenos animales para alimentarse.

Como si la estuviera obligando o llamando, dejo en el suelo el agua, caminó lentamente adentro de bosque sumergiéndose cada vez más y más a lo profundo...

...Hasta que la oscuridad la llevo completamente.

Sentía que los arboles habían desaparecido, ni un sonido se aproximaba...Era como estar muerta, desconectada. Habitaba el silencio.

Desesperación, miedo y una sensación de que nunca saldría de allí, fue lo que sintió la joven al estar perdida, fue lo que sintió cada vez Bella al despertar.

Sus gritos no se escuchaban, nadie la escuchaba, estaba atrapada y sin salida. Era como si todo fuese real y no un sueño.

Eso era lo que ella soñaba todas las noches, el sueño no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

Bella se encontraba en el ultimo año de la secundaria, sus amigos eran cuatro. Cuatro desde que ellos habían ingresado el año pasado sorprendiéndola cuando se acercaron y le hablaron. Nadie le hablaba, ella era la chica rara y todo lo contrario a ellos quienes parecían ser modelos y no estudiantes.

Bella era tímida, rara y la mejor estudiante del instituto. Tímida porque temía hablar con la gente y porque muy poca veces llegaba a confiar, no era nada ingenua. Era rara porque soñaba despierta, y la mejor estudiante porque le encantaban sus clases: algo que también es y era raro.

Salieron caminando hasta los auto móviles para irse a sus respectivos hogares, que quedaban justo uno al lado de otros en el lugar más alejado. Dos deportivos de colores amarillos ocupaban el lugar más cercano a la salida, dos deportivos totalmente fuera de lugar en el pueblo.

-¿Quien llevara a Bella?-Pregunto Rosalie.

-¡Yo!, iremos de compras a Portland-Dijo Alice sonriente-Necesitamos los vestidos al baile.

El baile.

La celebración estudiantil que Bella más odiaba.

-Como si yo fuera a ir al baile-Bufó divertida.

-Lo harás-Afirmo Alice.

-No, no lo...

-¡Hagarrenla!-Exclamó derrepente Emmett.

Y así fue como:

Sus amigos la metieron en el coche y la arrastraron hacia el día de compras.

.:····:.

Rosado. Morado. Azul. Verde. Negro.

Murmullos, exclamaciones, sonrisas y risas...

...Estaba muy mareada.

-¡Este es perfecto!-Exclamó Alice sosteniendo un muy, muy corto, vestido azul cielo.

Asintió-Para Rosalie ¿No?

-¡Para ti, tontita!-Rió.

-Claro, y también me pondría unos tacones negros ¿cierto?-Le respondió sarcásticamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió.

-¡Si!.

Bufó-No me pondré esa lencería. Ni los tacones.

-No es lencería-Frunció el ceño-Es un vestido corto que queda muy sexy.

-Es casi transparente, y podrá quedar sexy, pero no a mi.

-¡Vamos! no empieces... Te aseguro que los chicos babearan por ti en cuanto te vean.

-No quiero que los chicos babeen por mi, Cullen-Masculló

Suspiró dramáticamente y la miro totalmente seria y sin rastro de alguna otra emoción en su rostro.

-¿No quieres salir con chicos?-Preguntó.

-No.

-Entonces creo que...Bella...Yo...quiero que sepas que te aceptare seas lo que seas ¿Bien?-Dijo detenidamente.

-¿De que hablas?-Frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿Eres lesbiana, Bella?-Le pregunto es un susurro bajo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡no! No, no, no.

-Pero no te gustan...

-¡No eh conocido al adecuado! eso es todo, Alice-Sonrió con diversión- creo que tomare aire.

con una sonrisa y muy sorprendida se giro para salir de la tienda a un paso rápido, dejando atrás los gritos de su amiga.

Le gustaban los chicos, pero para ella, los chicos era inmaduros y arrogantes, nada románticos. Eso la molestaba. Ella deseaba y quería un chico que la amara tal y como es, como el los cuentos de hadas, como en sus libros.

Pero no existían.

Los libros contienen personajes fantásticos, Irreales.

Por lo que, había prometido seguir soltera a lo largo de su vida.

La intimidad no era su fuente, la odiaba y le tenia miedo. No se sentía cómoda hablando de sus problemas con las demás personas, no le gustaban que la vieran con poca ropa y odiaba que le prestaran atención.

¿Como una persona que no confía podría llegar a tener una pareja o relación estable? No se podía.

¿Soltera y sin compromiso? Quizás era lo mejor. Aunque adorara al amor y sus descendencia, temía.

Miedo y temor: Dos sentimientos con los que el mundo estaba condenado a vivir, para siempre.

Las personas pasaban por su lado mientras ella los esquivaba con facilidad, todos metidos en sus asuntos, ignorando a los desconocidos, ignorando todo los que no les incumbe. Subió por las escaleras eléctricas dos veces y camino hasta llegar al balcón.

Como abajo, estaba minado de gente, parejas y parejas que se abrasaban y creían que duraría para siempre, que jamas se agotaría que su amor era inmortal. Muy idiota.

Miro las estrellas y la Luna. Era de noche y el cielo estaba libre de nubes, libre de defectos, de preocupaciones, en paz.

Le divirtió que su mejor amiga pensara que gustaba de su mismo sexo, era absurdo, odiaba totalmente la idea. Aunque debía aceptar que Alice tenia razón para sospechar. Pero, ¿Desde cuando lleva esa creencia?

El silenció y la oscuridad era su refugió, nadie parecía juzgarla o pensar mal de ella, su mente parecía volar a donde quisiera y ella podía ser casi libre. Como si la oscuridad la abrasara. Como si la hiciera tener un pedazo que nunca sintió en ella.

Aun así nunca se había sentido completa.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el ruido se alejara de ella, se relajo casi instantáneamente y sonrió al sentir el suave y frió viento por su cara.

-¿Bella?-Preguntó una voz musical.

La ignoró.

-Lo siento tanto, bella. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que te amo...

-Esta bien-le respondió Bella con los ojos cerrados, interrumpiéndola.

Escucho un suspiro de alivio-Entonces si te gustan los chicos-Afirmó.

Sintiendo la sonrisa de su amiga, se permitió también sonreír-Estoy muy segura.

-Los chicos y yo íbamos a comer pizza...¿Quieres, por favor, ir?-Preguntó después de unos segundos.

Rió abriendo los ojos y observándola al lado suyo-¿Le pondrás Piña?

-Hoy no.

-Creo que hoy iré, entonces.

-¡Yei!-Exclamó.

-Llamaras la atención, Al.

Le dijo sonriendo y caminando hasta la salida, donde Alice le volvió a hablar.

-Tus estados de ánimos son rápidos, cada vez que es muy fuerte alguno de ellos, solo quieres estar sola aunque el sentimiento pase rápido. Muy rápido-Rió.

-No tengo espacio para sentimientos negativos-Sonrió con nostalgia-Mi tía solía decir eso.

-¿La extrañas?

-Mucho.

-Eran muy unidas...

-Era como otra madre para mi-Susurró sonriendo-Le encantaban las cosas sanativas y la biblia. Me lo paso a mi. Estaba pensando en estos días en ponerme a practicar la Parapsicología- Se carcajeó.

-¡Yo también quiero! Y quisas mejor mis presagios...

-Tu no ves el futuro.

-¡Claro que si!-Se quejó-es mis sexto sentido.

-Haber...¿que ocurrirá en cinco segundo?-Pregunto Bella burlona.

-No funciona así, me vienen cuando me concentro en algo o alguien. Y este ruido realmente no ayuda mucho, de hecho, no ayuda en nada.

-Bueno...Entonces, ¿Los chicos?-Pregunto mientras miraba por todo el local. No se encontraban.

-Allí vienen-Señaló a la puerta que estaba vacía, Bella frunció el ceño sin entenderla.

-Alice allí no...-_Grandioso, _Pensó. Dos figuras masculinas se aparecieron desde lo lejos, se veían borrosas pero se podían reconocer de todos los demás. El grande y el pequeño, el rubio y el moreno, el serio y el divertido. Sobresalían.

-¡Viste! Te lo dije-Sonrió.

-Vaya...eso es ¿Genial?

-Tener un sexto sentido es genial, Bells.

_No para mi..._, pensó ella (Bella).

-¿Terminaron de dejar felices a los gordos dueños de todas esas tiendas?-Preguntó Emmett sonriendo mientras su hoyuelos de niño salían a la vista.

-Si Alice ya termino, querrás preguntar-Intervinió Jasper también sonriendo y tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Ya pidieron?

-Nop...

-¿Y que esperan?

-Ustedes van a pagar, chicos-Dijo Alice.

Frunciendo el ceño, Emmett le dio una rápida mirada a Jasper quien asintió.

-Ya venimos-Dijeron.

-No le coloquen piña-Exclamó Bella sentadose en una mesa blanca sin mantel.

Se fijo en toda la Pizzeria, tenia el mismo olor a todas y estaba pintada con colores crema que hacían conjunto con las mesas blancas y sillas rojas.

-¿Y rose?-Preguntó derrepente.

-Tuvo que salir a buscar a su hermana menor para luego llevarla a casa y ayudarla a desempacar.

-¿Hermana menor?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si-Respondió-Se llama Jane, a todos nos cae mal así que no tienes que comportarte bien con ella si no quieres.

-¿Porque les cae mal?

-Es muy rara, ama lo gótico o cosas así, siempre se queja y es mandona...Es mala.

-Supongo que Rosalie esta muy contenta-Sonrió.

-Claro que lo está, Contentísima-Dijo Alice con Sarcasmo mientras las dos-una vez más- reían.

* * *

* Parapsicología:

(«para» del griego παρά "junto a", «psico» ψυχή, _alma_ o _actividad mental_, y «logía», -λογία, _tratado_,_estudio_) es una disciplina pseudocientífica que estudia los fenómenos paranormales como la percepción extrasensorial,telequinesia, telepatía, precognición, clarividencia, las experiencias extracorpóreas, el espiritismo o los poltergeist. Los parapsicólogos se refieren a estos acontecimientos como fenómenos psi.


	3. Improvisa

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::For Love :::.**

**#FL**

**.**

**Los nevados muertos,**  
**bajo triste cielo,**  
**van por la avenida**  
**doliente que nunca termina.**

**Van con mustias formas**  
**entre las auras silenciosas:**  
**y de la muerte dan el frío**  
**a sauces y lirios.**

**Lentos brillan blancos**  
**por el camino desolado;**  
**y añoran las fiestas del día**  
**y los amores de la vida.**

**Al caminar, los muertos una**  
**esperanza buscan:**  
**y miran sólo la guadaña,**  
**la triste sombra ensimismada.**

**En yerma noche de las brumas**  
**y en el penar y la pavura,**  
**van los lejanos caminantes**  
**por la avenida interminable.**

**.**

_~Improvisa.~_

**.**

_2005. Forks- Washintong_

Un alma.

Por primera vez en su vida, mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de su casa la vio. Era pálida, traslucida y sus ojos eran negros, vacíos y sin expresión alguna, sus pies iban descalzos y se encontraba al lado de un árbol que-según su padre-había estado allí por generaciones.

Se vio caminando hasta ella con inquietud y curiosidad, sus pies se movían tratando e hacer el menor ruido posible como si eso pudiera espantarla, sus manos temblaban de nervios y sus ojos tenían un punto fijo: la cara del alma. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna al tener su primer contacto con ella.

Como si hubiese tocado fuego, se separó rápidamente de ella quien parecía hora mirarla, sintió una punzada en el pecho donde se ajustaban varios sentimientos, entre ellos: pena, agonía, miedo. Fue como si por un momento hubiese sentido lo que el alma cargaba.

Otras dos almas aparecieron luego de unos segundos tras pensar en salir corriendo de nuevo a su casa. Era un chico y una chica, tenían el mismo aspecto solo que estos, a diferencia de la otra, poseían un cabello rubio tirando al blanco y una luz plateada los rodeaba. Estaban agarrados de la mano y sonriendo. Se veían felices.

Como si la hubiesen llamado, la solitaria alma le dio la espalda a Bella y se dirigió a los demás quienes mantenían una conversación privada. Por lo menos para los humanos.

La solitaria se situó al lado de la pareja y le tomo la mano a la chica un poco más confiada, aunque con la misma mirada. La chica rubia, derrepente, miró a Bella con sorpresa en sus ojos para luego sonreirle.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Maia-Dijo con una melódica y suave voz, para luego darse media vuelta y desaparecer.

En tensión, con sorpresa y muy confundida obligo a su piernas a dirigirse de nuevo a su casa.

Su casa era de dos pisos y al exterior estaba pintada de blanco y decorada con ventanas panorámicas, era la que más se aproximaba al bosque y tenia un pequeño jardín.

Saco las coloridas llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta con un chirrido.

-Estúpida puerta-Murmuró.

La casa estaba en silenció lo que significaba que, una vez más, estaba completamente sola y su madre había salido a buscar trabajo, otra vez.

Su padre trabajaba todo el día y en las noches llegaba muy tarde, su madre decía que simplemente, tenia que mantenerse ocupada.

_Tengan un Bebe_ Les dijo una vez.

_No creo que sea buena idea_ Le respondieron.

Tiró su bolso en la mesa central junto con sus llaves, colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y subió hasta su habitación.

Estaba pintada de color crema, el suelo era marrón oscuro y su cama era individual con un pequeño closet y una puerta de baño. También tenia una ventana y un escritorio con su portátil.

Dejo caer su cuerpo cansado sobre su edredón blanco y cerro los ojos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acomodaba. Tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, se quedo completamente dormida.

:-:

-Cariño despierta, tienes que cenar-Le dijo en un susurró su madre.

Se removió inquieta en su cama y con una almohada se tapo la cara mientras bostezaba.

-Bella, vamos despierta.

-No-Gimió en respuesta.

-No almorzaste y apuesto que tampoco desayunaste, no voy a seguir gastando comida ¿bien?. Ademas, te tengo buenas noticias.

-Desayuné, mamá-Susurró aun soñolienta.

-Solo cena y te vuelves a dormir, Isabella.

A regañadientes, se quito la almohada de la cara y la puso a un lado, abrió los ojos y miró al techo-Ya voy.

-Si no bajas en cinco minutos me molestare.

Asintiendo, se sentó en la cama y miró el piso como un ritual, movió su cuello hacia los lados y estiro sus brazos y piernas.

_No fue real, no pudo haberlo sido _Pensó _te estas volviendo loca, eso es todo_

Comida Italiana, eso fue lo que su madre compró. Se sentó a su lado en silenció y comió sin decir palabra alguna, sus manos tomaban los cubiertos con tal fatiga y sus labios masticaban con tal lentitud que podrían haber pasado horas y ella sentirlo como minutos. Era como un robot en ese momento, ella comía mientras su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

Ese lugar era el bosque, la imagen de ese día le rondaba.

_No fue real, no lo fue. No fue real, no lo fue Sus ojos eran tan vacíos y sin expresión ¿ Abra sido alguna broma? ¿Quien es Maia?_

-...Entonces me vio y...Hija, ¿me estas prestando atención?-Dijo su madre con tono molesto.

-¿Que?-Preguntó mirándola.-Ah si, ¿que paso cuando, um, te vio?

-¡Me dijo que seria perfecta para el trabajo!

_¿Trabajo de que? _Pensó.

-¡Felicidades, Mamá!-Exclamó con una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Ahora podre comprarte todo lo que quieras sin depender de tu padre, cariño.

-¿Cuando empiezas?-La ignoró.

-En dos días, mañana iré de compras por lo de el uniforme. Estoy tan feliz.

Su madre era como una adolescente en el cuerpo de una adulta, charlaban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida en vez de Madre e hija.

Terminaron de comer y su madre, por primera vez, le dijo que ella lavaría los trastes, que se fuera a descansar.

Como en la tarde, se tiro en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.

_No todo se puede comprar, mamá_

_:-:_

El sol entraba sin permiso alguno por su ventana, estaba acompañado del viento. Una invitación que le indicaba que debía pararse y prepararse para la escuela, otra vez.

Se coloco una falda azul por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca y unos converse del mismo color. Su cabello marrón lo dejó caer libre por su espalda y con un poco de polvo terminó de alistarse.

Su madre estaba durmiendo y la casa estaba un poco iluminada, camino hasta la nevera y saco una naranja: su desayuno. Con un cuchillo, se dedico a quitarle la concha y luego finalmente se sentó a comérsela. Anoche había dormido sin algún tipo de sueño, ese hecho la sorprendió. Por primera vez, no se despertaba sudorosa y gritando.

De repente, un grito. Un grito escalofriante, un grito femenino, un grito de una niña. Su espalda se pone rígida y su cabeza mira todo el lugar buscando a alguien...a algo. Otro grito, pareciera estar llorando, parecía estar sufriendo, un escalofrió la recorre.

-¿Quien...eres?-Tartamudeó en un murmullo-¿Que quieres?-Dijo más fuerte.

Un Golpe. Proviene de las escaleras. Bellas las miró fijamente.

No habia nada.

Silencio.

-Estas loca, solo fue producto de tu imaginación, solo eso.-Se repite en voz baja-No existe, no es real.

-Si lo soy-Escucha y Gime. Sus ojos se dirigen a donde provenía la voz.

Rondaría los 6, su ropa estaba ensangrentada, sus manos estaban cortadas, su cara estaba pálida. Un alma. Una niña muerta.

-¿Ha..hablas?-Jadeó en la pregunta. Pero, solo volvió a desaparecer.

Su respiración era frenética, estaba sudada y el miedo la llenaba. Tomo su bolso y salió corriendo hasta la escuela.

Lagrimas, Estaba llorando, llorando del ojos aun estaban hinchados y rojos cuando llegó.

Se bajó del auto sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo, en las películas también podían aparecer en los autos, mientras manejaban, mientras se sentía seguros y cómodos.

_-Me estoy volviendo loca- _Pensó.

Sus amigos la esperaban, sus ceños fruncidos de confusión al ver su estado. Su lamentable estado.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Alice preocupada.

-Yo...yo...-Suspiró-. Estoy bien.

Alice abrió la boca para reclamar su mentira pero la cerro de golpe, guiñó un ojo dejando en claro su significado. Hablarían solas, luego.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó ahora Emmett-. Parece como si acabaras de llorar.

Asintió mirando hacia otro lado, no era buena mintiendo, ella lo sabia-Me caí y me golpee... estoy bien.

-Bien, estoces vayamos a clases-Sugirió una voz femenina, desconocida.

Se giró para verla. Rubia, ojos azules, baja pero con curvas marcadas.

-¿Tu eres...?-

-Jane Vulturi, prima de Rosalie-Se presentó-Tu debes de Isabeila.

-Bella.

-Lo que sea-Bufó-. Llegaremos tarde si nos quedamos hablando aquí.

Lanzó una mirada a todos sus amigos quienes parecían odiar su actitud, estaban fastidiados.

-Vamos antes de que vote fuego-Susurró Rose a todos.

-...O que nos rompa alguna pierna-Susurró Emmett cuando empezaron a caminar detrás de Jane, como si fueran su grupo.

Eso la molestó.Pero, no dijo nada, había algo en esa rubia que la intimidaba.

:-:

No prestó atención. No sabia que habían dicho los profesores de cualquiera de sus clases.

Se movía como un robot, copiaba lo que le dictaban pero su cerebro no procesaba lo que escribía. Su cerebro estaba en otro lado, paseando por allí, literalmente.

¿Por que estaba viendo cosas...que no se suponían fueran reales? ¿Realmente lo eran?, se preguntaba.

Sus sentidos estaba alertas a cualquier evento, estaba concentrada en eso, todo su atención iba a parar allí.

-¿Que paso, Bella?-Le susurró Alice, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Bella no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio.

Historia. Se fijó que estaba en clases de historia.

Confiaba en su amiga, siempre sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa pero...tenia miedo. Mucho miedo. Más so no impidió que le contase.

-Vi algo, dos veces, creo-Susurró en respuesta.

Su amiga se tensó-¿Que viste?

-Yo...no se si es real, creo que es solo mi imaginación, creo que solo estoy...

-¿Que viste?-La interrumpió.

-Un alma-Masculló.

Silencio. Ninguna habló. Ninguna se atrevió a hacerlo, ninguna se atrevió a mirarse.

Ambas tenían diferentes razones.

Y no lo hicieron por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews;)**

**Si les apetece, lean mi new fic _El juego del crimen_****y _Los perdidos._**

**_Hasta la próxima, besos;)_**

s: / www. facebook pages/ Muñeca - de - Porcelana /221 769 081 294 382 (Unete, quita los espacios, agrega al principio http)


	4. Corvus

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::For Love :::.**

**#FL**

**.**

**Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche,**  
**mientras débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones embebido,**  
**inclinado sobre un viejo y raro libro de olvidada ciencia,**  
**cabeceando, casi dormido,**  
**oyóse de súbito un leve golpe,**  
**como si suavemente tocaran,**  
**tocaran a la puerta de mi cuarto.**  
**"Es —dije musitando— un visitante**  
**tocando quedo a la puerta de mi cuarto.**  
**Eso es todo, y nada más."**

**¡Ah! aquel lúcido recuerdo**  
**de un gélido diciembre;**  
**espectros de brasas moribundas**  
**reflejadas en el suelo;**  
**angustia del deseo del nuevo día;**  
**en vano encareciendo a mis libros**  
**dieran tregua a mi dolor.**  
**Dolor por la pérdida de Leonora, la única,**  
**virgen radiante, Leonora por los ángeles llamada.**  
**Aquí ya sin nombre, para siempre.**

**Y el crujir triste, vago, escalofriante**  
**de la seda de las cortinas rojas**  
**llenábame de fantásticos terrores**  
**jamás antes sentidos. Y ahora aquí, en pie,**  
**acallando el latido de mi corazón,**  
**vuelvo a repetir:**  
**"Es un visitante a la puerta de mi cuarto**  
**queriendo entrar. Algún visitante**  
**que a deshora a mi cuarto quiere entrar.**  
**Eso es todo, y nada más."**

**Ahora, mi ánimo cobraba bríos,**  
**y ya sin titubeos:**  
**"Señor —dije— o señora, en verdad vuestro perdón**  
**imploro,**  
**mas el caso es que, adormilado**  
**cuando vinisteis a tocar quedamente,**  
**tan quedo vinisteis a llamar,**  
**a llamar a la puerta de mi cuarto,**  
**que apenas pude creer que os oía."**  
**Y entonces abrí de par en par la puerta:**  
**Oscuridad, y nada más.**

**Escrutando hondo en aquella negrura**  
**permanecí largo rato, atónito, temeroso,**  
**dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal**  
**se haya atrevido jamás a soñar.**  
**Mas en el silencio insondable la quietud callaba,**  
**y la única palabra ahí proferida**  
**era el balbuceo de un nombre: "¿Leonora?"**  
**Lo pronuncié en un susurro, y el eco**  
**lo devolvió en un murmullo: "¡Leonora!"**  
**Apenas esto fue, y nada más.**

**Vuelto a mi cuarto, mi alma toda,**  
**toda mi alma abrasándose dentro de mí,**  
**no tardé en oír de nuevo tocar con mayor fuerza.**  
**"Ciertamente —me dije—, ciertamente**  
**algo sucede en la reja de mi ventana.**  
**Dejad, pues, que vea lo que sucede allí,**  
**y así penetrar pueda en el misterio.**  
**Dejad que a mi corazón llegue un momento el silencio,**  
**y así penetrar pueda en el misterio."**  
**¡Es el viento, y nada más!**

**De un golpe abrí la puerta,**  
**y con suave batir de alas, entró**  
**un majestuoso cuervo**  
**de los santos días idos.**  
**Sin asomos de reverencia,**  
**ni un instante quedo;**  
**y con aires de gran señor o de gran dama**  
**fue a posarse en el busto de Palas,**  
**sobre el dintel de mi puerta.**  
**Posado, inmóvil, y nada más.**

**Entonces, este pájaro de ébano**  
**cambió mis tristes fantasías en una sonrisa**  
**con el grave y severo decoro**  
**del aspecto de que se revestía.**  
**"Aun con tu cresta cercenada y mocha —le dije—,**  
**no serás un cobarde,**  
**hórrido cuervo vetusto y amenazador.**  
**Evadido de la ribera nocturna.**  
**¡Dime cuál es tu nombre en la ribera de la Noche Plutónica!"**  
**Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**Cuánto me asombró que pájaro tan desgarbado**  
**pudiera hablar tan claramente;**  
**aunque poco significaba su respuesta.**  
**Poco pertinente era. Pues no podemos**  
**sino concordar en que ningún ser humano**  
**ha sido antes bendecido con la visión de un pájaro**  
**posado sobre el dintel de su puerta,**  
**pájaro o bestia, posado en el busto esculpido**  
**de Palas en el dintel de su puerta**  
**con semejante nombre: "Nunca más."**

**Mas el Cuervo, posado solitario en el sereno busto.**  
**las palabras pronunció, como virtiendo**  
**su alma sólo en esas palabras.**  
**Nada más dijo entonces;**  
**no movió ni una pluma.**  
**Y entonces yo me dije, apenas murmurando:**  
**"Otros amigos se han ido antes;**  
**mañana él también me dejará,**  
**como me abandonaron mis esperanzas."**  
**Y entonces dijo el pájaro: "Nunca más."**

**Sobrecogido al romper el silencio**  
**tan idóneas palabras,**  
**"sin duda —pensé—, sin duda lo que dice**  
**es todo lo que sabe, su solo repertorio, aprendido**  
**de un amo infortunado a quien desastre impío**  
**persiguió, acosó sin dar tregua**  
**hasta que su cantinela sólo tuvo un sentido,**  
**hasta que las endechas de su esperanza**  
**llevaron sólo esa carga melancólica**  
**de 'Nunca, nunca más'."**

**Mas el Cuervo arrancó todavía**  
**de mis tristes fantasías una sonrisa;**  
**acerqué un mullido asiento**  
**frente al pájaro, el busto y la puerta;**  
**y entonces, hundiéndome en el terciopelo,**  
**empecé a enlazar una fantasía con otra,**  
**pensando en lo que este ominoso pájaro de antaño,**  
**lo que este torvo, desgarbado, hórrido,**  
**flaco y ominoso pájaro de antaño**  
**quería decir granzando: "Nunca más."**

**En esto cavilaba, sentado, sin pronunciar palabra,**  
**frente al ave cuyos ojos, como-tizones encendidos,**  
**quemaban hasta el fondo de mi pecho.**  
**Esto y más, sentado, adivinaba,**  
**con la cabeza reclinada**  
**en el aterciopelado forro del cojín**  
**acariciado por la luz de la lámpara;**  
**en el forro de terciopelo violeta**  
**acariciado por la luz de la lámpara**  
**¡que ella no oprimiría, ¡ay!, nunca más!**

**Entonces me pareció que el aire**  
**se tornaba más denso, perfumado**  
**por invisible incensario mecido por serafines**  
**cuyas pisadas tintineaban en el piso alfombrado.**  
**"¡Miserable —dije—, tu Dios te ha concedido,**  
**por estos ángeles te ha otorgado una tregua,**  
**tregua de nepente de tus recuerdos de Leonora!**  
**¡Apura, oh, apura este dulce nepente**  
**y olvida a tu ausente Leonora!"**  
**Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**"¡Profeta!" —exclamé—, ¡cosa diabolica!**  
**¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio**  
**enviado por el Tentador, o arrojado**  
**por la tempestad a este refugio desolado e impávido,**  
**a esta desértica tierra encantada,**  
**a este hogar hechizado por el horror!**  
**Profeta, dime, en verdad te lo imploro,**  
**¿hay, dime, hay bálsamo en Galaad?**  
**¡Dime, dime, te imploro!"**  
**Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**"¡Profeta! —exclamé—, ¡cosa diabólica!**  
**¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio!**  
**¡Por ese cielo que se curva sobre nuestras cabezas,**  
**ese Dios que adoramos tú y yo,**  
**dile a esta alma abrumada de penas si en el remoto Edén**  
**tendrá en sus brazos a una santa doncella**  
**llamada por los ángeles Leonora,**  
**tendrá en sus brazos a una rara y radiante virgen**  
**llamada por los ángeles Leonora!"**  
**Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**"¡Sea esa palabra nuestra señal de partida**  
**pájaro o espíritu maligno! —le grité presuntuoso.**  
**¡Vuelve a la tempestad, a la ribera de la Noche Plutónica.**  
**No dejes pluma negra alguna, prenda de la mentira**  
**que profirió tu espíritu!**  
**Deja mi soledad intacta.**  
**Abandona el busto del dintel de mi puerta.**  
**Aparta tu pico de mi corazón**  
**y tu figura del dintel de mi puerta.**  
**Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**Y el Cuervo nunca emprendió el vuelo.**  
**Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado**  
**en el pálido busto de Palas.**  
**en el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto.**  
**Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia**  
**de los de un demonio que está soñando.**  
**Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama**  
**tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma,**  
**del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo,**  
**no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!**

**- Edgar Allan Poe. _El cuervo._**

**_._**

_~Corvus.~_

**.**

_Estaba en el bosque y era de noche. Podía escuchar los búhos cantar y el viento pasar, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, acelerado y frenético, se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada o nerviosa, pero, ¿De que?. Lo ignoro y trató de ver más allá de los arboles y el cielo cubierto de estrellas, su cabeza estaba fija hacia arriba y algo le impedía cualquier movimiento. Un pájaro, grande y negro, pasó volando rápidamente por los arboles como si de huir se tratase; parecía un cuervo por su tamaño aunque no estaba completamente convencida._

_Escuchó una ramas moverse y se colocó en tensión, sus manos tomaron forma de puño y cerró los ojos fuertemente unos segundos, exactamente hasta que escuchó los pasos a su lado._

_Era un hombre y estaba completamente vestido de negro. Sus ojos, sus ojos eran negros, apagados, oscuros; la asustaron más que su tamaño y su musculatura._

_Sintió algo en su estomago, sintió que se revolvía y se quemaba y gimió para gritar. Sabia que nadie la escucharía pero tenia que hacerlo._

_-Grita, grita y saca todo lo que te preocupa, lo que te duele.- Se acordó. Unas palabras familiares y que sin embargo vagaban sin encontrar ninguna cara._

_El fuego ascendió hasta su corazón y ella empezó a moverse frenéticamente tratando de __ahuyentarlo cuando escuchó una gran carcajada, era ronca y fuerte, profunda. Sintió sus ojos arder en fuego y cerró los ojos completamente, sus oídos empezaron a escuchar un fuerte zumbido y jadeó tratando de calmarse. Su cuerpo temblaba y ella lloraba._

_-¿No te gusta ver el dolor de todos estos años alejada de él, Maia?-Habló finalmente el hombre- ¿El fuego que crearon? ¡Cuanta pasión, chica! Parece que estuvieras muriendo._

_No entendía, no entendía y dolía. Quería pararlo, no sabia como, necesitaba ayuda. _

_El fuego se precipitó hasta su cabeza y la oscuridad la azoto._

-¡No!-Se escuchó gritar-¡Basta, basta!, Suéltame-Gimió.

-¡Bella! ¿Que pasa?-Escuchó una voz femenina, asustada, suave. La reconoció.-Abre los ojos, bebe.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su madre sostenía su cuello y ella aun miraba a el techo, sentada en la cama. Sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su frente, por la mejilla y cayendo por la quijada; se mezclaba con sus lagrimas. Parpadeó varias veces y bajo la cabeza, aun le dolía un poco. Todo era tan real.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Renee.

Asintió.-Solo fue una pesadilla.

-Gritaste como si de de Lucifer se tratase-Le dijo agotada, cansada. Se dio cuenta que probablemente ella la había despertado.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó.

Miró toda su habitación y relajo su postura suspirando.

Ya estaba tranquila.

-Esta bien-Le respondió parándose y cerrando la puerta.

Era de día, la luz que entraba por la ventana se lo decía. El día más soleado que había visto en toda su vida y tenia que venir acompañado del sueño más confuso y aterrador de ella. Tan injusto.

Se subió un poco la camisa, su marca de nacimiento estaba tan roja como la sangre pero no dolía, nunca dolía. Parecía un tatuaje, era una estrella, una perfecta y marcada estrella. La estrella de David, le dijo su madre cuando de niña le preguntó que significaba; también le dijo que ella era una niña bendecida, que no le pasaría nada. Eso mismo se lo repetía cuando de niña se despertaba luego de sus pesadillas, su madre nunca había visto la marca cambiar a rojo, ella si; De marrón pasaba a un rojo y no era normal. Pasó sus dedos por la marca y la vio apagarse lentamente, ella era tan rara y Todos sus amigos creían que era exactamente lo que nombré, un tatuaje...ella prefería creerlo así a pensar que era una loca o algo así.

Recordó las veces que Alice y Rosalie la habían invitado a tener una pijamada y ella tuvo que negarse. Alice era tan insistente que casi siempre, cuando era pequeña, su madre tenia que intervenir; inventaba algo como que no le gustaba que su hija fuese a dormir en casa ajenas y, era entonces como, Esme intervenía diciendo que no había ningún tipo de problemas, que ella no molestaba. Finalmente su madre lograba sacarle del problema.

Que lástima que su madre nunca haya podido sacarle de las frecuentes salidas a comprar.

:-:

El instituto estaba normal, Jane estaba normal.

Bella no lo estaba, sin embargo. Desde la mañana sentía una fuerte adrenalina en su sangre, estaba feliz y energética a pesar de lo ocurrido anteriormente. Esa mañana había decidido vestirse bien.

-¿Podrías dejar de molestarme?-Pidió Jane mirando de reojo a un chico que trataba de pedirle una cita. Él chico, rubio y con los ojos azules, estaba temblado y nervioso pero a ella no le importó dejarlo en ridículo. Se escucharon las risas en el corredor y se vio el sonrojo cubrir la blanca piel de Mike.

Los cinco chicos la veían sin un poco de sorpresa, pero la única que intervino fue la morena.

-No tienes porque tratarlo así, ¿Sabes?

Jane la miró y sus labios dibujaron una fina linea recta.-Para tu información, Swan, yo trató a estas cosas como se me da la gana.-Señalo a Mike- Si tanto te importa, ¿Porque no sales tu con el?

Bella la miró a los ojos, la burla estaba en ellos. Su postura se irguió y dijo muy elocuente:

-Haz lo que te de la gana, Jane. Si te quieres acostar con medio instituto, hazlo. Pero deja de ser tan inmadura y tratar a la gente como si fuera menos que tu, porque, ciertamente, no es así. Nunca será así. Nadie quiere a una joven que se cree superior a los demás caminando por los pasillos, Jane.

Sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos, sus ojos se fijaban en los de Jane sin dejarlos ni un segundo, ella seguía allí parada enfrentándola y el rubor nunca la había llenado ni una vez, Esto le gustó. Los ojos de la Rubia se oscurecieron y bufó mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba por el lado contrarió al que debería ir.

-¿Huyendo, Jane?-Le alcanzó a decir antes de que se fuera completamente. La chica no se volteó y pareció ignorarla, en la cara de Bella una sonrisa de satisfacción la embarco.

Nunca en su vida había hecho algo así, siempre era la niña buena. Sintió que estaba bien romper algunas reglas, aveces.

-¡Guao, Bells!-Escuchó que le decía Emmett mientras la cargaba en un fuerte abrazo.

-Eso estuvo genial-Dijo Alice, dejando hablar a Jasper y a Rosalie.

-Se lo merecía-Dijierón ambos.

-No saben cuanto- Susurró Bella-Ahora, vamos a clases. Estoy ansiosa por ver Literatura.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a caminar hacia sus clases, Alice estaba a su lado callada.

Todos estaban sentados en sus sitios, en salón de Literatura parecía un auditorio y eso le encantaba a Bella. Se sentó junto a su amiga en la segunda fila de mesas para los alumnos y recostaron sus bolsos en el suelo luego de haber sacado sus libretas de apunte y sus lapices. Alice parecía querer decir algo, luego de unos minutos lo hizo.

-¿Que te parece si vamos este fin de semana a la cabaña de mis padres?. Digo, Seria genial, no vamos allí desde pequeñas.

La cabaña. Parecía a la casa de los Cullen pero más...alejada y enorme. Quedaba al sur de otro pueblo, constaba de una piscina y una playa, tenia un río cerca y adentro, las habitaciones eran grandes y espaciosas al igual que los baños y la cocina. Era de tres pisos, iban allí todas las vacaciones hace tres años.

Lo pensó. La profesora aun no llegaba y eso significaba una respuesta inmediata. La idea de ir a dormir a la cabaña no era mala pues cada uno tenia su habitación y estaban alejadas unas de otras. Por otro lado, tenia una corazonada de que no debía salir ese fin de semana; algo que había aprendido era a seguir esas corazonadas. Suspiró y la miró negando, Inventó una excusa.

-No puedo este fin de semana.

-¿Porque?-Le preguntó curiosa.

-Porque el sábado saldrá la secuela de ''Tres metros sobre el cielo'' y estarán firmándoles en la librería de Port Angeles. No puedo faltar, lo eh esperado meses, Ali. Será otro día.-Dijo segura. No era mentira, así que no titubeo.

-¡Es importante!, puedo pedirle a Carlisle que te firme el libro luego. El tiene contactos ya sabes...

-Quiero ver al autor en persona. De todos modos, es solo una cabaña, ¿Porque tanta importancias? y especialmente este fin de semana.

Alice la miró unos segundos y respondió: Unos amigos, em... vendrán de Inglaterra el fin de semana y quería presentártelos, son buena gente.

-Sabes que no estoy en busca de un chico, Alice...

-No es eso-La interrumpió-Solo es para que los conozcas.

-Nunca es para que solo ''Los conozca''.

-Porfavor Bella...

-Lo siento, no puedo.-Finalizó. Los ojos de su amiga tenían miedo, pero lo ignoró y prestó atención a lo que decía la profesora quien había entrado hace unos segundos.

:-:

El baile de graduación.

Baile = Fiesta = Vestido= Tacones = Pareja + Graduación = Caos total.

Estaba mirando el vestido que Alice le había comprado. Era perfecto, pero, esto no quitaba que odiaba esas fiestas y cosas con demasiada gente. Toco la tela, era suave y no tenia ni una arruga. Volteó su cara hasta los tacones que hacían juegos e hizo una mueca, eso le sacaría unas grandes heridas en los pies y no podría caminar por un buen tiempo, vaya que lo sabia.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hasta la ventana. Todo estaba en su sitio, los arboles se movían por el viento, el sol daba luz al paisaje y el cielo estaban sin una sola nube. Había estado así todo el día.

De repente, la vio. Bella suspiró y se la quedo mirándola El alma que había visto la miraba fijamente, estaba seria aunque sus ojos tenían un deje de cariño; se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo hasta que ella susurro unas cuantas palabras, se voltio y desapareció entre los arboles. Estaba frustrada de tener que ver cosas que no eran reales.

Ella estaba convencida de que eran jugadas de su mente.

Se quedo mirando el mismo sitió esperando a que apareciera, finalmente, se rindió y trató de concentrarse en sus tareas.

* * *

**Hola;) Aca actualizo.**

**Empece una nueva historia...Si quieren pueden pasar a leerla;). Es Clasificación M & T, así que es para +18.**

**Nos vemos en la prox, besos.**

**Dejen sus reviews;c**


	5. Timor in tempestate

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::For Love :::.**

**#FL**

**.**

**Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche,**  
**mientras débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones embebido,**  
**inclinado sobre un viejo y raro libro de olvidada ciencia,**  
**cabeceando, casi dormido,**  
**oyóse de súbito un leve golpe,**  
**como si suavemente tocaran,**  
**tocaran a la puerta de mi cuarto.**  
**"Es —dije musitando— un visitante**  
**tocando quedo a la puerta de mi cuarto.**  
**Eso es todo, y nada más."**

**¡Ah! aquel lúcido recuerdo**  
**de un gélido diciembre;**  
**espectros de brasas moribundas**  
**reflejadas en el suelo;**  
**angustia del deseo del nuevo día;**  
**en vano encareciendo a mis libros**  
**dieran tregua a mi dolor.**  
**Dolor por la pérdida de Leonora, la única,**  
**virgen radiante, Leonora por los ángeles llamada.**  
**Aquí ya sin nombre, para siempre.**

**Y el crujir triste, vago, escalofriante**  
**de la seda de las cortinas rojas**  
**llenábame de fantásticos terrores**  
**jamás antes sentidos. Y ahora aquí, en pie,**  
**acallando el latido de mi corazón,**  
**vuelvo a repetir:**  
**"Es un visitante a la puerta de mi cuarto**  
**queriendo entrar. Algún visitante**  
**que a deshora a mi cuarto quiere entrar.**  
**Eso es todo, y nada más."**

**Ahora, mi ánimo cobraba bríos,**  
**y ya sin titubeos:**  
**"Señor —dije— o señora, en verdad vuestro perdón**  
**imploro,**  
**mas el caso es que, adormilado**  
**cuando vinisteis a tocar quedamente,**  
**tan quedo vinisteis a llamar,**  
**a llamar a la puerta de mi cuarto,**  
**que apenas pude creer que os oía."**  
**Y entonces abrí de par en par la puerta:**  
**Oscuridad, y nada más.**

**Escrutando hondo en aquella negrura**  
**permanecí largo rato, atónito, temeroso,**  
**dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal**  
**se haya atrevido jamás a soñar.**  
**Mas en el silencio insondable la quietud callaba,**  
**y la única palabra ahí proferida**  
**era el balbuceo de un nombre: "¿Leonora?"**  
**Lo pronuncié en un susurro, y el eco**  
**lo devolvió en un murmullo: "¡Leonora!"**  
**Apenas esto fue, y nada más.**

**Vuelto a mi cuarto, mi alma toda,**  
**toda mi alma abrasándose dentro de mí,**  
**no tardé en oír de nuevo tocar con mayor fuerza.**  
**"Ciertamente —me dije—, ciertamente**  
**algo sucede en la reja de mi ventana.**  
**Dejad, pues, que vea lo que sucede allí,**  
**y así penetrar pueda en el misterio.**  
**Dejad que a mi corazón llegue un momento el silencio,**  
**y así penetrar pueda en el misterio."**  
**¡Es el viento, y nada más!**

**De un golpe abrí la puerta,**  
**y con suave batir de alas, entró**  
**un majestuoso cuervo**  
**de los santos días idos.**  
**Sin asomos de reverencia,**  
**ni un instante quedo;**  
**y con aires de gran señor o de gran dama**  
**fue a posarse en el busto de Palas,**  
**sobre el dintel de mi puerta.**  
**Posado, inmóvil, y nada más.**

**Entonces, este pájaro de ébano**  
**cambió mis tristes fantasías en una sonrisa**  
**con el grave y severo decoro**  
**del aspecto de que se revestía.**  
**"Aun con tu cresta cercenada y mocha —le dije—,**  
**no serás un cobarde,**  
**hórrido cuervo vetusto y amenazador.**  
**Evadido de la ribera nocturna.**  
**¡Dime cuál es tu nombre en la ribera de la Noche Plutónica!"**  
**Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**Cuánto me asombró que pájaro tan desgarbado**  
**pudiera hablar tan claramente;**  
**aunque poco significaba su respuesta.**  
**Poco pertinente era. Pues no podemos**  
**sino concordar en que ningún ser humano**  
**ha sido antes bendecido con la visión de un pájaro**  
**posado sobre el dintel de su puerta,**  
**pájaro o bestia, posado en el busto esculpido**  
**de Palas en el dintel de su puerta**  
**con semejante nombre: "Nunca más."**

**Mas el Cuervo, posado solitario en el sereno busto.**  
**las palabras pronunció, como virtiendo**  
**su alma sólo en esas palabras.**  
**Nada más dijo entonces;**  
**no movió ni una pluma.**  
**Y entonces yo me dije, apenas murmurando:**  
**"Otros amigos se han ido antes;**  
**mañana él también me dejará,**  
**como me abandonaron mis esperanzas."**  
**Y entonces dijo el pájaro: "Nunca más."**

**Sobrecogido al romper el silencio**  
**tan idóneas palabras,**  
**"sin duda —pensé—, sin duda lo que dice**  
**es todo lo que sabe, su solo repertorio, aprendido**  
**de un amo infortunado a quien desastre impío**  
**persiguió, acosó sin dar tregua**  
**hasta que su cantinela sólo tuvo un sentido,**  
**hasta que las endechas de su esperanza**  
**llevaron sólo esa carga melancólica**  
**de 'Nunca, nunca más'."**

**Mas el Cuervo arrancó todavía**  
**de mis tristes fantasías una sonrisa;**  
**acerqué un mullido asiento**  
**frente al pájaro, el busto y la puerta;**  
**y entonces, hundiéndome en el terciopelo,**  
**empecé a enlazar una fantasía con otra,**  
**pensando en lo que este ominoso pájaro de antaño,**  
**lo que este torvo, desgarbado, hórrido,**  
**flaco y ominoso pájaro de antaño**  
**quería decir granzando: "Nunca más."**

**En esto cavilaba, sentado, sin pronunciar palabra,**  
**frente al ave cuyos ojos, como-tizones encendidos,**  
**quemaban hasta el fondo de mi pecho.**  
**Esto y más, sentado, adivinaba,**  
**con la cabeza reclinada**  
**en el aterciopelado forro del cojín**  
**acariciado por la luz de la lámpara;**  
**en el forro de terciopelo violeta**  
**acariciado por la luz de la lámpara**  
**¡que ella no oprimiría, ¡ay!, nunca más!**

**Entonces me pareció que el aire**  
**se tornaba más denso, perfumado**  
**por invisible incensario mecido por serafines**  
**cuyas pisadas tintineaban en el piso alfombrado.**  
**"¡Miserable —dije—, tu Dios te ha concedido,**  
**por estos ángeles te ha otorgado una tregua,**  
**tregua de nepente de tus recuerdos de Leonora!**  
**¡Apura, oh, apura este dulce nepente**  
**y olvida a tu ausente Leonora!"**  
**Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**"¡Profeta!" —exclamé—, ¡cosa diabolica!**  
**¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio**  
**enviado por el Tentador, o arrojado**  
**por la tempestad a este refugio desolado e impávido,**  
**a esta desértica tierra encantada,**  
**a este hogar hechizado por el horror!**  
**Profeta, dime, en verdad te lo imploro,**  
**¿hay, dime, hay bálsamo en Galaad?**  
**¡Dime, dime, te imploro!"**  
**Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**"¡Profeta! —exclamé—, ¡cosa diabólica!**  
**¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio!**  
**¡Por ese cielo que se curva sobre nuestras cabezas,**  
**ese Dios que adoramos tú y yo,**  
**dile a esta alma abrumada de penas si en el remoto Edén**  
**tendrá en sus brazos a una santa doncella**  
**llamada por los ángeles Leonora,**  
**tendrá en sus brazos a una rara y radiante virgen**  
**llamada por los ángeles Leonora!"**  
**Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**"¡Sea esa palabra nuestra señal de partida**  
**pájaro o espíritu maligno! —le grité presuntuoso.**  
**¡Vuelve a la tempestad, a la ribera de la Noche Plutónica.**  
**No dejes pluma negra alguna, prenda de la mentira**  
**que profirió tu espíritu!**  
**Deja mi soledad intacta.**  
**Abandona el busto del dintel de mi puerta.**  
**Aparta tu pico de mi corazón**  
**y tu figura del dintel de mi puerta.**  
**Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**Y el Cuervo nunca emprendió el vuelo.**  
**Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado**  
**en el pálido busto de Palas.**  
**en el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto.**  
**Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia**  
**de los de un demonio que está soñando.**  
**Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama**  
**tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma,**  
**del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo,**  
**no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!**

**- Edgar Allan Poe. _El cuervo._**

**_._**

_~Timor in tempestate.~_

**.**

Sábado.

Había salido ah comprar unos libros de lectura cerca de su casa para pasar el rato libre. En El fin de semana que tan rápido había llegado, estaría completamente sola.

Alice y sus otros amigos se habían ido. Tan insistente y soberbia y no había logrado convencerla de ir a tal fin de semana.

Sus manos sostenían tres libros diferentes y de distintos tamaños. Muertes, terror, acción.

Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando sucedió-de nuevo-, pero esta vez no era solo uno, eran cientos, cientos y cientos de almas paseaban por la calles con sus cabezas bajas y ropas finas y débiles; piel pálida y ojos vacíos y atemorizantes...La calle estaba lleno de ellas. Su corazón se acelero y trato de ignorar el leve zumbido que llegaba a sus oídos...voces, murmullos, podía oírlos. Miró a los lados sin saber que hacer cuando vio a un taxi recostado en la esquina alejada, corrió hacia él y se introdujo en el asiento copiloto.

-¡Lleveme a Forks!-Exclamó temblando.

El conductor, un señor viejo y con barba, la miró entre curioso y asustado pero asintió y se puso en marcha.

Las calles, la carretera...estaban repletas. Caminaban, corrían, andaban en bicicletas, jugaban a la pelotas. Niños, habían niños que se asemejaban a los descritos en los libros de terror y fantasía.

Sus libros, llenos de palabras y cuentos, se burlaban de ella en su cara. ¿Quien iba pensar que algo como eso podría ocurrir de verdad?

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro hasta que se rindió y los cerró por un momento tratando de tranquilizarse. Su pierna empezó a movimiento de arriba a abajo y su mano hizo golpeteo en su muslo derecho.

Podía escuchar todo, absolutamente todo.

Podía escuchar los arboles moverse, la brisa pasar y los incesantes murmullos de las almas que se esparcían por todo su sitio. Su mano y su golpeteo, su respiración y el corazón del conductor tanto como el propio, la asfixiaban.

El auto parecía moverse lo mas lento posible, el motor emitía ruidos salvajes y la carretera se hacia borrosa y ancha. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes oscuras y los pájaros volaban en dirección contraria a Forks.

Era raro, era siniestro.

Se adentraron al principio de Forks y las almas disminuyeron. Al fin y al cabo, era un pueblo sin muchos habitantes.

En Forks ya llovía cuando vio el gran cartel indicando su respectiva entrada. Suspiró.

-Gire a la derecha, adéntrese al bosque-Indicó este adentro, asegúrese de estar en una carretera de arena, va a ver un canal hacia la izquierda y uno hacia la derecha; diríjase por el derecho.

El conductor asintió de nuevo y siguió el camino.

.

.

.

El auto se dirigía por un estrecho camino rodeado de grandes arboles. Docenas de ojos la miraban fijamente, estaban en una linea recta marcando el recorrido hacia su casa.

¿La buscaban a ella? Imposible.

Su casa apareció a la vista y su visión se torno perfecta. Podían reconocer cada rostro y cada palabra.

El conductor, quien había decidido tomarse un trago fuera de la biblioteca, estaba nervioso por la actitud de la joven. Miró hacia la casa y a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar lo que le daba miedo a la niña y sin embargo llego a la conclusión que posiblemente, su cliente estuviera loca. No tenia ni idea.

Ella por su parte, alejo todo sentimiento y se fijo en lo que más llamo su atención. El cuervo, el cuervo negro y peludo estaba escondido detrás de el árbol viejo cerca de su casa; Sus ojos parecían penetrarla a ella, parecían acecharla y querer quemara. Sin embargo, su temible apariencia no impidió que ella se fijara en su hermoso pelaje, brillante y bien peinado; o en su pico, perfectamente recto y puntiagudo.

Saco de su bolsillo $50 dolares y se los dio al barbudo.

-¡Esto es mucho, niña!-Le dijo el hombre pero ella se limito a bajarse del carro y correr hasta su casa.

Pasos lentos e impertinentes.

Respiraciones asustados y rápidas.

Un corazón acelerado del miedo y la anticipación.

Ojos en ellas.

Manos blancas y rotas querían tocarla y atraparla.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro de un solo golpe. La casa estaba a oscuras y una débil luz se asomaba por la escaleras, proveniente de su habitación.

-¿Mama?-Llamó.-¿Donde estas?

Tiró sus cosas en el suelo y subió uno por uno los escalones.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo vio. Negro como la noche, su figura se diferenciaba por la brillante luz blanca que amenazaba con cegarla. La figura masculina se giró hacia a ella y la atrapo con sus ojos: negros, profundos y ostentosamente conocidos.

Retrocedió involuntariamente ausente. Su corazón se había parado de momento y empezaron a llegar imágenes y más voces, voces conocidas.

_-Si no tle importa, me gustaría tomar un baño.-Dijo una voz musical y divertida._

Pasos, él se acercaba a ella.

_-Yo no se lo estoy impidiendo, Maia.-Otra voz, fuerte y aterciopelada._

_-Si lo está haciendo. No me puede ver desnuda y lo sabe, mi pureza es mucho para usted._

_Una carcajada._

_-¿Admites que de verte podría morir?_

_-Lo haría, demonio impertinente. Sé entregarías a tus instintos y ambos seriamos condenados._

_-No me importaría morir si así la tengo conmigo._

-¡Callense! ¡Alejate!-Exclamó tomándose de la pared.-¡Basta, basta!

_-Lo que estamos haciendo está mal, Darkmen._

¡No!

_-Va con mi naturaleza._

_-Pero no con la mía-Insistió ella en su pecho._

_-No la dejare ir._

_-Se está suicidando._

_-No es así-Suspiró amo._

_-_¡No!-Lloró jadeante-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Dios, alguien que me ayude!

Sus manos tomaron su cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus oidos.

_-¿Por cuanto tiempo se ira?-Le preguntó, triste._

_-Será poco tiempo, cariño mio. Tengo que cumplir ordenes, sabe como es mi padre._

_-¿ Estará usted con alguna otra chica durante su hospedaje?_

_-No si no es necesario..._

-¡No entiendo! Aléjate...-Pidió.

El cuerpo grande parecía adoptar otra forma y se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella.

-No puedo hacerlo-Escuchó que le decían.

_-¿Quien era él?-Le preguntó, molesto._

_-Gabriel._

_-¿El querido ángel Gabriel? ¿Que diablos hacía con él?_

_-Solo hablamos, Dark._

_-¡Pues parecían muy contentos!-Le gritó._

_-El no significa nada para mi, Dark._

_-Pues demuéstramelo.-Sugirió tomando dela cintura y acercándola._

_Sonrió débilmente y lo besó. Lo besó dulcemente por poco tiempo, antes de que él decidiera introducir su lengua y acelerar el beso. Ambos gimieron por el contacto y él la alzo en brazos._

-¡Basta!No me toques, no lo hagas Dark...-Gritó con todas sus fuerza y todo se detuvo.

El sonido se alejo de ella y todo fue silencio.

La figura se paralizo en su sitió y la miró con aun más intensidad.

Hubo una conexión.

Ojo con ojos.

No podía ser posible.


	6. offenderint, cum praeterito

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::For Love :::.**

**#FL**

**.**

_**Todo tiene su principio y su final,**_

_**Incluyendo la tristeza y la felicidad.**_

_**Puede terminar en la muerte o en la misma perdición**_

_**Será lo que sea pero duele**_

_**En lo más profundo del corazón.**_

_**Se puede empezar desde cero,**_

_**Se puede comenzar de nuevo**_

_**Pero si nuestra luz de esperanza se apagado.**_

_**Si el dolor es más de lo que podemos imaginar,**_

_**que se puede pedir, a donde se puede ir, en donde se puede vivir.**_

_**El tiempo sigue pasando sin dar siquiera una pausa.**_

_**Para ayudarme a estar mejor que ayer**_

_**Y a renacer en mi propia piel.**_

**-Gabriela Araceli.**

**_._**

_~offenderint, cum praeterito~_

**.**

Los rayos del sol llegaron a su cara despertandola. Gimió y se dio la vuelta.

-Maldita pesadilla-Gruñó contra la almohada.

-Ojala fuera tan solo eso.-Escuchó una voz masculina y ronca.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se sentó en la cama rápidamente. Su corazón ya había empezado a bailar.

El dueño de la voz estaba parado en una esquina alejada de la habitación y la miraba con melancolía. Lo miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio. Estaba bueno, muy bueno.

_Rindete al erótico, al alto, al claro, claro mal,_ pensó.

Su mano estaba hecha un puño. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su cabello una mezcla de colores claros; era alto y blanco.

Tembló y trago fuerte.

-¿Quien eres?

El sujeto sonrió-Un viejo amigo.

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza-Yo no te conozco.

-Dijiste mi nombre.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiro.

-Estoy loca, estoy loca y por eso estoy aquí...esto es solo un sueño que parece real y...

-Esto es real-Gruñó.

-Yo nunca había estado allí, yo no soy ella no puede ser real y ya.

-¿Que viste?-Le pregunta consternado y tenso.

Lo miró.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

-Era borroso. Fueron varias imágenes estabas tu y otra chica allí.

-La otra chica eras tu.

-No-Sacude la cabeza-Ella se llamaba Maia.

-Así te llamabas antes-Susurra.

-¿Antes de?

No respondió.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Porque estabas en mi casa? ¿Que quieres?

-Me llamaron, tenia que venir a buscarte. Te quería a ti.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Quien te envió? ¿Que quieres de mi?

-No te puedo decir quien lo hizo.

-¡¿Quien eres, joder?!-Exclamó.

-La muerte, y en este momento quiero todo de ti, cada parte, cada célula, todo.

-¿La muerte? ¿Es una especie de broma de mal gusto? ¡Me asustaste!¡Estas dentro de propiedad privada! Vamos hombre, no mientas.

-No fue mi intención asustarte, Maia.

-No soy Maia. Soy Isabella Swan y no te conozco ¿Entiendes?

-¡Sabes que si!-Gritó-¿Porque lo niegas?

-Porque es la verdad.

-No lo es.

-Deberías irte antes de que llame a la policía-Advertió con el teléfono en la mano y los ojos desafiantes.

Rió-La policía no hará nada. No podrían.

-Vete de aquí-Le pidió

-¿Quieres me me vaya?-Le preguntó tomándole la mirada.

Por alguna razón no quería hacerlo y eso la asfixiaba.

-Eso pensé-Sonrió

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Tienes razón-Asintió-Tengo que llevarme tu cuerpo y tu alma cambiarla pero...no lo haré.

-Ya no es gracioso.

-No es una broma, Isabella.

-¡Si lo es, y tienes que parar!-Exclamó.

-Vendré más tarde. No salgas.-Le dijo tranquilo caminando hasta la ventana. Su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio saltar afuera y luego desaparecer.

.

.

.

Su mirada estaba perdida entre los arboles. Cualquier indice de anormalidad no existía en esos momentos y era extraño cuando ya se había logrado acostumbrar.

Su pie derecho se movía inquieto y su mente procesaba miles de informaciónes.

La noche pasada había logrado pasar por un trance entre la realidad y lo real y salir viva, un punto a su favor.

La noche pasada había dicho el nombre del tipo alto y frío aunque jamas lo había visto-en esta vida por lo menos-y este se detuvo.

La noche pasada había logrado salir viva de lo que fuese que él quisiera hacer-se negaba rotundamente a aceptar sus explicaciones-.

Pero, ¿Realmente que sucedió? ¿Una mala jugada de su cerebro o todo podría ser real?

No.

Imposible.

La mirada de los ojos del cazador se veía controlada y triste.

Pero, entonces se preguntó porque él mentiría y en cualquier caso, ¿Como hizo para saltar de la ventana y desaparecer? Por un momento vio ahí las posibilidades de estar demente.

El cazador había prometido visitarla aquella tarde, aun no lo hacia y eso la desesperaba a tal grado de asustarla completamente.

¿Se puede extrañar la presencia de un desconocido? No lo sabia en absoluto. De hecho, en ese momento no sabia nada en cuanto a sus sentimientos y emociones refería.

Se desvió a reencarnaciones. Maia y ella podrían ser la misma persona o no; la cosa era que, ella no quería aceptar las posibilidades de ser alguien que murió. De ser alguien que tuvo una vida y la perdió; o de algo más importante, como conocer a ese sujeto que emanaba complicidad y maldad.

Se levantó de la silla y tranquila bajó por unos minutos a almorzar. Su madre la miró callada y no dijo nada durante la comida. Finalmente, se levantó sigilosa y subió a su habitación de nuevo.

Cuando entró a ella, no pudo evitar notar algo diferente. Hizo inventario de todas sus cosas y boto el aire fuertemente.

-Estoy realmente paranoica-Musitó en voz baja.

Su cuerpo se cubrió se finas telas y un momento después, cayó completamente dormida.

.

.

.

-¿Bella?-Escuchó que la llamaban desde un lugar lejano. Gimió y negó con la cabeza.-Vamos, ¿Ya te cansaste de esperarme?

Se tensó.

-Tardaste mucho.-Masculló.

-Pues lo lamento, no todo se trata de ti.

Sonrió.-¿No?

-No todo. Ahora, levántate.

-No quiero-Tomo fuertemente las sabanas entre sus dedos.

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Bufó-¿Crees que te seguiría?

-Si no lo hicieras, yo te llevaría cargada.

-Ujum...

-¡Vamos!

-¡Ya voy!-Dice molesta y se para ignorándolo.

Sus huesos suenan y duelen. Mala posición.

Se estira lentamente y frota sus ojos como costumbre.

-Pareces una gatita-Se fija él.

-¿Gracias?

-Dejare que te vistas.-Dice y desaparece.

Parpadea varias veces y ve debajo de su cama. Nada.

Con frustración se sumerge en el baño y se viste con ropa abrigada y gruesa. Se suelta el pelo y se maquilla un poco.

El auto de él era un Volvo plateado. Sus asientos eran de cuero claro y sonaba Claro de Luna por todo ese.

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron en la entrada del cementerio.

-Llegamos-Anuncia.

-El cementerio.-Observa-Genial.

Escuchó una carcajada y se bajó del auto.

Sus pies se movieron hacia la entrada pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Sígueme-Susurró en voz baja.

Asintió e hizo caso.

Se adentraron por el lado este al cementerio, por los bosques. El lugar estaba oscuro y se podían ver a penas las cosas. Se agarraba de los arboles para no caerse.

El frío viento heló sus huesos y con sus dos brazos se protegió. El sujeto nunca detuvo su paso.

Se detuvieron en un amplio prado lleno de flores silvestres. Su mandíbula se aflojó y rodeó el lugar hasta detenerse en una estatua alejada.

-¿Que es aquello?-Preguntó señalando.

-Vamos a ver-Dijo simplemente tomándola de la mano y guiándola.

Lo que vio no le gustó.

* * *

Eh tardado en actualizar y es porque esta amante de los libros se ah encariñado con La saga Hush, Hush y enamorado de Patch. le estoy siendo infiel a Edward u.u'.


End file.
